Nishi Ayame
Nishi Ayame is one of the Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Ayame is a 14 year old girl, who is cheerful and very energetic student of Mikawa First Middle School. She is part of the school’s cheerleading club and very athletic. Since she mainly focuses on her training, she hardly studies and is very bad at school stuff that have nothing to do with cheerleading. However, she’s good at sports, but doesn’t care about this at all. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of rainbows. Personality Nishi Ayame; a 14 year old, cheerful and very energetic student of Mikawa First Middle School. She is part of the school’s cheerleading club and very athletic. She likes all kind of dancing and looks forward to be the cheerleader captain one day. She is out-going and hardly gets mad at others. Since she mainly focuses on her training, she hardly studies and is very bad at school stuff that have nothing to do with cheerleading. However, she’s good at sports, but doesn’t care about this at all. Appearance In civilian, Ayame wears a pink t-shirt with having “Cutie” written on it in bold letters. Underneath the t-shirt, she wears a white, long-sleeved top. She wears a dark blue jean skirt with silver buttons. Underneath the skirt she wears black shorts. She wears grey trainers and black stockings. Ayame has short, brown hair. One streak of her is tied to a braid and held with cyan blue and pale yellow beads. Her eye color is brown. As Cure Iris, she wears a one-piece dress that is mostly black and white colored. Around her hips, she wears pinkish belt with a golden buckle. On her chest, she wears pale pink bow that is attached to her dress. She wears black heals with pink trims and white bracelets. Her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to her belt. Her eye and hair color stays the same. Relationships Family *'Nishi Naomi' – Ayame’s mother who works at a popular sweets shop, and is known as one of the best pastry chefs. She is usually at home, since she has to think up new pastries and sweets for her job. Ayame really admires her creativity since she could never do something like that. *'Nishi Kazumi' – Ayame’s younger sister who is a first year student at Mikawa First Middle School. Kazumi comes more after their mother than Ayame and even is part of the sweets club at the school. Ayame does care for Kazumi, but usually the two are fighting and rarely talk to each other. *'Nishi Akio' – Ayame’s father whose job is unknown since he is mostly seen at home. Ayame’s relationship to her father is very strong, since she has a lot in common with him and can talk with him about almost everything. Friends Etymology - Nishi is Japanese and means "west". Nishi also sounds quite similar to the Japanese word meaning "rainbow". So Nishi could be a pun to the word rainbow, her Pretty Cure powers. Also, Ayame calls herself the "Emissary of rainbows." - is Japanese for "Iris". An obivous reference to her alter ego. Cure Iris - Iris can refer to many different things. Iris for once is a thin, circular structure in the eye.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_(anatomy) Then also, Iris is an ambiguous color term, usually referring to shades ranging from blue-violet to violet.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_(color) However, Iris is based on the Greek goddess "Iris", who is the personification of the rainbow.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_(mythology) Cure Iris is Ayame's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of rainbows and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Nishi Ayame to transform into Cure Iris in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Attacks * - Rainbow Supreme is Cure Iris first finishing attack. During the attack, she stands inside a circle of rainbows and shouts: “Miraculous Miracle!” She puts her hands to the top of the circle and absorbs the colors, then she shouts: “Shining” and forms her hands to fists. Then she shouts: “Rainbow Supreme!” And punches a ray of colors towards the enemy. Songs Trivia *Ayame/Cure Iris represents Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters